villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Husks
Husks are organic and synthetic fusion of creatures forged from bodies of organic beings, essentially making them bio-mechanical zombies. When a particular human is captured, they are placed on huge impaling devices with spikes that Alliance marines have dubbed 'dragon's teeth'. Over time the body's organs, skins, and body fluids of the unfortunate captive are converted into cybernetic materials; blood is changed to bio-mechanical green fluids, and the newly modified body generates an electrical charge. If marines try to recover them, Husks, no longer having any semblance of human memories, will attack their would-be saviors. Husks will charge at their targets and once close enough, emits powerful electrical blast which disables shields and inflict damage. Members Brutes 'Brutes '''were one of the most powerful Husk variants, being a mutated Krogan body with the head of a Turian stuck on. In essence these creatures had all of the physical prowess and brutality of a Krogan, but with the tactical mind of a Turian. This deadly combination ensured that the Brutes were tough customers protected by incredibly durable armors, and rivaled only by the Banshees and Harvesters as the most dangerous of all Husks. Despite this though, they were not invincible, and Commander Shepard and their allies destroyed several during the Reaper War. They were presumably wiped out at the war's conclusion. Brutes are created from Reaper technology. Brutes utilize charge attacks, pounding, claw swipes and grab-smash that can cause instant death. When Brutes die they attempt one last attack by swiping with their claws and trying to kill any nearby enemy with them. Marauders '''Marauders '''were a Husk variant used by the Reapers during their invasion of the galaxy in ''Mass Effect 3. ''As opposed to "standard" Husks, who were mutilated humans, the Marauders were born from Turians. During the war proper, the Marauders served as the "officer" class, leading other Husk types into battle with the tactical skill they had inherited from the Turians they were made from. They were also the only major Husk variant to use common firearms. They were presumably wiped out when the Reapers were defeated at the end of the war. Abomination Possessed Abomination Adjutant Banshee Ben Hislop Cannibal Harvester (Husk Version) Praetorian Possessed Praetorian Scion Scions are Husks forged from three human Husks fused into one being and grafted with a single mass effect weapon on their left arms. They make their debut in ''Mass Effect 2. They operate either alone or in pairs. While less mobile than other Husk variants, Scions provide ranged fire supports for them. The blue sacks on their backs contain redundant organs and element zero sources that provide power for their weapons and shockwaves. Scions are equipped with a shoulder cannon, which fires a shockwave that will travel long distances, penetrate through weak covers and dealing a heavy damage (at close range even more so): shields damaged by Scion's shoulder cannon require more recharging time. Scions are also heavily armored but luckily do not possess any barriers or shields. Scions return in Mass Effect 3 as multiplayer characters with the Retaliation Pack DLC. They also appear in the combat simulator in the Armax Arsenal Arena added with the Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC. Possessed Scion The Possessed Scion is an enhanced variant of the Scion belonging to Collector unit encountered in Mass Effect 3. Possessed Scion's primary attack is a burst of six grenades that are fired in an arc. Grenades deal damages on contact, then explode immediately after that and inflict massive area damage. Up close, Possessed Scions swing their cannon arms for melee attacks and have an 'execution attack' where they knock their victims to the ground and repeatedly pummel them for instant death. In addition to being given 50% more armor powers (when 'possessed', their armors become the second strongest in the game) than normal Scion cousins, Possessed Scions also have barriers using biotic technologies for defense (albeit weak). Ravager Ravagers are Husks created from the extinct insectoid Rachni race through the use of Reaper technology involving a process of implantation and genetic modification. They appear in Mass Effect 3, where they act as mobile artillery for Reaper army. Ravagers are able to produce egg sacs which continuously spawn Swarmer Husks to harass any potential foes. If and when sacs are destroyed, their entire contents inside sacs burst forth and explode upon contact, killing any nearby enemies. A dead ravager also expels a caustic gas and an acidic puddle, both of which are damaging. Ravagers are equipped with dual long-range cannons that they fire in three-round short bursts. Being a mobile artillery they can sustain and inflict considerable damage. Ravagers also possess immensely durable armors and like any other armored enemy in the game, they cannot be grabbed. Even with the headshot it will not inflict any significant damage on them. However, their egg sacs on their bodies act as main weak spots. Saren Swarmers Trivia *A Marauder Husk with shields is the last opponent the player ever faces directly in the entire trilogy. This one final Marauder has since developed into a meme called "Marauder Shields". Category:Mass Effect Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Brutes Category:Hostile Species Category:Zombies Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Hybrids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighter Category:Mute Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Multi-beings